Talk:Fish Ranking
NPC Who and where is the NPC for this? --Syeria 00:47, 30 April 2006 (PDT) ---- I would answer this qustion, but after doing a small bit of research, I have no idea who it is >.< --Rixie 17:25, 1 May 2006 (PDT) The NPC is in the fishing guild in Selbina. Exact name escapes me, but she is wearing the fisherman apron if I remember right Thanks, I think that should be enough for me to find them, some people had told me it was in bibiki, and one other person even said Carpenters Landing I think. I'd say that this page needs a bit of clean up... having text that says "trade a fish to me" for example isn't an explanation of the rules, its a copy of what the NPC says. --EndrilRM 13:38, 24 November 2006 (EST) ---- I spent some time today and cleaned up the page. I added a whole bunch of information so that now somebody will actually understand what fish ranking is. Hope this helps ^^ --Spops 12:20, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Schedule The About section reads: "Contest entries for Fish Ranking will be accepted for a period of two weeks (Earth time). After the competition is over, the results will be announced for the next two-week period. This cycle will continue so that the event is held twelve times a year." That covers 48 weeks. There are 52 weeks in a year, plus a day (or two on a leap year). Is the event actually held thirteen (13) times a year? Is there some extra slack built in somewhere so that the event occurs around a monthly schedule rather than simply a weekly one? Or are there four weeks during which the event does not run? In any case, the current statement seems flawed. -- Trahern 13:53, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Does anyone know how long the announcements last after they stop accepting fish for the contest? Rules? When looking for the smallest fish; IE: Im and Pz added together, how does that calculation work exactly? The contest rules I am currently in are for smallest length and size. I've got one fish 75Im/385Pz, and another fish 76Im/376Pz. I'm confused as to which I should turn in. What's the better in this situation? I'm very cloudy on the rules when combining length/size. I'm not very experienced with Fish Ranking (just doing my first), but the score I was given for my "catch the lowest length and weight fish" was just length+weight. So you should probably have gone with the second one, but you could trade both and see which gets a higher score to confirm it. Evilpaul 03:24, November 19, 2009 (UTC) "Smallest size and weight" refers to the combined size and weight (Ilms + Ponzes) of the fish. If you have a 75/385 fish then the size and weight will total 460, and the 75/376 will total 452, making the second fish better to turn in for the competition. Fish rankings work on 6 outcomes: *Smallest combined size and weight (Im + Pz) *Largest combined size and weight (Im + Pz) *Smallest size (Im only) *Largest size (Im only) *Smallest weight (Pz only) *Largest weight (Pz only) An easy way to remember which is size and which is weight is to think of "Ilms" as inches and "Ponzes" as ounces. This is of course rather unrealistic if you were to convert these directly into real life measurements but it is an easy way to remember which is which. (Having caught a 2400+ Pz Ryugu Titan I would find it hard to believe anyone could realistically catch a 150lb fish with a fishing rod.) - Kryogenik 12:29, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Do a search for yellowfin tuna you will see fish over 150lb caught I caught a 127 pound my self. They are huge lol check out the hall of fame http://www.igfa.org/about/fishing-hall-of-fame.aspx I am gathering that Pz is pounds not ounces Fish Used Fish ranking draws on a pool of big fish (pun intended) types from which they choose one (randomly?) to rank each month. Does this pool include all big fish, or just the ones in existence at the time when fish ranking was introduced?--Snorglepuss (talk) 21:17, April 30, 2018 (UTC)